Misao (Español)
by PSINess1
Summary: Una adaptación del juego de RGP maker: Misao Pov Aki
1. Comienzo de la maldición

**Hola gente de fanfiction, aqui esta el primer fanfic en español del juego de RGP Maker: MISAO, solo quiero mencionar que casi todo fue sacado del juego, menos las descripciones de los personajes, y otras cosas.**

**Disclamer: Misao y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fic contiene Spoilers masivos de la trama del juego. Y la muerte de varios personajes**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo de la ****maldición**

* * *

**Pov Aki**

...

_Ayuda... Encuentrame..._

-Uhh... ¿Misao?, ¿Eres tu, Misao?...¡Misao!-

...

Abro los ojos repentinamente, ¿E... Eso fue un sueño? Pensé que había oído a Misao... Supongo que fue solo un sueño, ya han pasado 3 meses...

Pero volteo a ver el reloj y me di cuenta de que se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela. Me levanto de la cama de un salto, para dirigirme al espejo y arreglarme, mi reflejo me muestra a mi con mi pelo castaño, mismo que arreglo dos coletas gemelas, atadas por dos arcos de color rosa, mismas que coinciden con el color del uniforme, que es el uniforme estándar para la escuela que asisto; conformado por una camisa blanca abotonada de manga larga debajo de un chaleco rosa, una falda del mismo color y un listón rojo. Entonces me pongo mis zapatillas negras y agarro mis útiles y libros.

Mientras me pongo a pensar en Misao, no era muy cercana en nuestra clase... Ella era una simple chica, realmente. No era muy cercana a ella, pero me preocupaba siempre de que Misao estuviera sola. Esperaba ser su amiga pero eso nunca ocurrió. Mientras pensaba eso salia de mi habitación para salir de la casa a un poco apresurada.

Hace 3 meses Misao desapareció. Ella no ah ido a la escuela ni a su casa. No es del tipo de chicas que tratan de huir de casa, sus padres han dicho que posiblemente se a involucrado en algo posiblemente. Y yo ya estaba parada frente a la puerta principal para abrirla.

Ya estando afuera recordaba que en nuestra clase esparció el rumor de que Misao se había muerto hace mucho... Yo realmente espero que estén equivocados. Y quiero ser su amiga.

...

_Encuentrame..._

**_Mas tarde ese día..._**

Ya las clases estaban a la mitad pero por mi parte no les estaba poniendo atención.

-Entonces aquí ... y entonces tienes que...- Explicaba el profesor Sohta. El era de unos 33 años, cabello de color aparentemente arena, y piel pálida, vestía con un traje como uniforme de trabajo. También es popular por su generosidad. Y supuestamente es atractivo para algunas chicas.

Mientras seguía distraída mientras veía la ventana, pensando, esa voz en mi sueño... ¿Abra sido Misao?

-Veo que tienes agallas para ignorar mi lectura.- Decía de forma molesta el profesor Sohta. Estaba a un lado de mi escritorio, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Y haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco. -Esta información sera esencial para el examen. Así que es mejor que escuches.- Respondió en forma de regaño.

-S-si señor, lo siento.- Me limite a decir tartamudeando un poco.

Entonces el se dio media vuelta regresando a su escritorio, mientras que pude escuchar a algunos compañeros soltar pequeñas risas por lo anterior.

Después de eso, el resto de la clase siguió normal, hasta que sonó la campana para el descanso, algunos salieron a tomar aire fresco, mientras que otros se quedaron para platicar de varias cosas que no me importaban en lo absoluto, aunque yo por mi parte si hablaba con alguien.

-El señor Sohta tenia un nuevo traje, se veía super suave.- Me decía Ayaka, mi mejor amiga, también es la _"Seguidora numero 1 del Profesor Sohta"_. Ayaka usaba un uniforme diferente al designado, le falta el chaleco rosado, lo que significa que sólo lleva una blusa blanca con un listón rojo atado cerca del cuello, una falda rosada, medias blancas y unos zapatos marrón. Ella mantiene su largo y suelto pelo de color amarillo anaranjado con 2 pinzas rojas para el pelo en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Y con ojos son de un color de la miel-marrón.

-Ayaka, has estado hablando de el toda la mañana.- Le dije un poco fastidiada. -¿No te cansas de estar parloteando?- Le pregunte de forma retorica esperando una respuesta.

-Pero el es fabuloso. Es tan bueno, tan inteligente, y es el MEJOR.- Decía haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, para después sacar un botesito con quien sabe que. -¡Oh, cierto! Voy a usar algo de crema para las manos.- Decía abriéndolo y haciendo la acción antes mencionada mientras tarareaba una canción rara. -¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Pues yo si! Existe un rumor Profesor Shota tiene un fetiche por las manos.**(1)**- Decía guardando el botecito otra vez. -por lo que si limpio mis manos constantemente todos los días, el se fijara mas en mi.- Explicaba con aires de esperanza, únicamente pude dibujar una mueca de asco en mi cara por lo que me contó.

-Realmente... no me importa, Ayaka.- Decía tratando de calmarme por lo ultimo que me dijo.

-"Realmente no me importa"¡HA! No tienes ojos para los hombres, Aki. Enserio, ¿Que es lo que ves en un seductor como Tohma?- Eso ultimo hizo que me sonrojara en por vergüenza y sorpresa.

-Y-yo nunca dije que me gustara nadie.- Dije entrando en la defensiva. -Solo pienso que es un chico genial, eso es todo...-

-¿Enseeeerio? Nyeeheehee.- Honestamente, odiaba cuando Ayaka se reía de esa manera, por alguna razón su risa me sonada a la de una viejita inhalando aserrín.**(2)**

-Si, realmente.- Respondí estando aun a la defensiva.

Después de eso, ella regreso a adular al profesor, a lo que me volte a otra parte y pude escuchar la conversación de los que estaban a un lado de nosotras.

-Han habido algunos asuntos espeluznantes y paranormales en esta escuela... Estoy un poco asustada.- Decía Yoshino, la líder de los matones en la escuela, apenas se ajusta al uniforme de la escuela, manteniendo solo la blusa blanca descartando y la falda rosa sin el chaleco de color rosa o la cinta roja. Lleva una especie de camiseta amarilla debajo y tiene una banda blanca en su pelo corto y de color rosa. Y con ojos ámbar.

-Paranormal, mi trasero.- Decía Tohma, un compañero de clase, el es muy despreocupado, como los demás, está llevando su uniforme de la escuela, conformado por una camisa roja debajo de otra desabotonada blanca de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos negros. Con pelo rubio y ojos color ámbar.

-Es en serio, el otro día un chico desapareció en el baño.- Mencionaba Yoshino.

-Incluso habían vidrios rotos en pasillo del tercer piso por dentro.- Agrego Kudoh, quien tenia un aspecto maduro y calmado, con el pelo de color verde, una camisa totalmente abotonada acompañado de una corbata roja bien atado, unos pantalones y zapatos también rojos. Su aspecto general era aseado.

-¡Deben ser fantasmas!.- Exclamo atónita la pelirosado.

En eso, otra chica que estaba con ellas gimió asustada un poco. -Estoy asustada.- Decía Saotome, Otome para resumir. Con el pelo rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo y grandes ojos claros de color ámbar. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela formal como yo, con un chaleco y falda de color rosa, una cinta roja, medias también blancas con zapatillas negras. Y es también novia de Tohma.

-¿Fantasmas, huh?... ¡Idiota!, eso no existe.- Decía intentando ignorar lo que decidan. -Espera... ¿Esto sera una maldición de Misao?- Eso ultimo dejo perplejo a todo el grupo, incluyéndome a mi.

-Mira, este no es tiempo para bromas...- Decida Kudoh siendo ahora el quien quería ignorarlo.

-Es totalmente posible, han pasado 3 meses desde que desapareció, entonces estas cosas repentinamente empezaron.- Explico Yoshino mientras yo me quedaba pensando, y pude notar que Ayaka sabia que no la escuchaba, por lo que también volteo a ver.

-Si estos eventos realmente son "La Maldición de Misao"...- Decía Tohma poniendo comillas en lo ultimo. -Entonces Yoshino sera victima de la maldición tarde o temprano.- Concluyo lanzandole una mirada a la antes mencionada.

-¿H-hmm? ¿Que eh hecho yo?- Pregunto atónita.

-Yoshino... tu le hacías bullying a Misao mucho...- Menciono el peliverde mirándola seriamente.

-¿Bullying? ¿Porque? Yo nunca...- Decía también entrando a la defensiva. -Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.-Y Tohma siempre molestaba a Misao, tu eres uno de los que van a estar malditos también.- Decía señalando a Tohma.

-¿Yo? haha, ¡Yo estoy bien! Misao siempre se fijo en mi.-Decía orgulloso.

-Que maravilla...- Respondió Kudoh con sarcasmo.

-Tohma, estoy asutaaada... soy tu novia... Misao podría tener rencor.- Gemía Saotome casi como una niña a la que le quitaron su caramelo. A lo que Tohma se le acerco para calmarla.

-No te preocupes, Otome. Yo te protegeré.-

-¡Awww! eres tan lindo, Tohma.- Decía la rubia para después plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Eso me dio algo de saco.

-¡Pah! son tan cursis.- Decía Yoshino indiferente.

-Misaaao, por favor no nos maldigas. El resto jugareeeemos, juntos.- Decía Tohma con un tono burlón. -Ups ¿Eso ultimo lo dije muy alto? Gahahaahah.-

Eso ultimo hasta a mi me dejo indignada, ¿quien se cree para decir eso? estaba decidida a reclamarle por lo que dijo pero repentinamente el suelo se comenzó a temblar dejándonos a todos incrédulos, ¿sera a caso una señal?

-¡¿Un terremoto...?!- Pregunto Yoshino preocupada.

Mientras seguía temblando, las luces se fueron de pronto.

-¡Wh-wha! Se hizo oscuro de repente ¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto inquieto Tohma.

-Puede que quizás... sea realmente la maldición de Misao.- Supuso nerviosa Yoshino, era la primera vez que la veíamos así. -Misao realmente esta enfadada con nosotros.- Concluyo aun nerviosa.

-¡Ca-Cállate! Que demonios, solo estaba bromeando acerca de esa maldición.- Decía para después abrazarse de Saotome quien seguía junto a el.

Entonces sentí un pequeño escalofrió que me dejo sorprendida, cosa que Ayaka pudo notar en mi.

-¿Aki?- Me pregunto mi amiga aun junto a mi. Pero quede incrédula al escucharla...

_Ayuda..._

-¿Misao...?- Murmure sorprendida ¿realmente estaba escuchando a Misao? Seguido me levanto de mi escritorio en busca del origen de la voz. -¡Misao!- Ese ultimo grito hizo que todas las miradas se sentaran en mi. -Puedo escucharla hablándome...-

-¡Oh! ahora sera ella.- Decía Yoshino señalándome.

Después Tohma se me acerco. -¡Ca-Cálla! ¡Yo no escucho su maldita voz!- Me reclamaba irritado. -Aki, ¡Esas hablando como una loca!- Seguía reclamándome a pesar de que no le tome importancia.

-Yo no... Ah...- Estaba volviendo a escucharla.

_Encuentrame..._

-M... Misa... o...- Tartamudeaba casi al borde del colapso, por alguna razón me sentía mas débil.

_¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! __¡AYUDA! ¡ENCUENTRAME! ¡AYUDA!_

Escuchar eso tantas veces me debilitaba hasta que con lo que me quedaba de energía, pegue un grito de desesperación para seguido caer desmayada.

...

...

...

Lentamente comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, pero aun me dolía la cabeza por lo que acababa de pasar, mi visión era un poco borrosa.

-Misao...- Decía intentando levantarme.

-Ah, así que finalmente has vuelto en ti.- Decía una voz que no reconocía, sobresaltándome y así recuperando por completo la conciencia.

-¿Donde estoy? Estaba en el salón de clases...- Entonces cuando me levante pude ver a un hombre extraño detrás de un escritorio, tenia la cabeza calva y sus ojos rojos. Posiblemente albino ya que él también tiene la piel pálida. Con un guardarropa consistente en una camisa blanca básica y un chaleco negro, vestido formalmente con una corbata negra. -¿Quien es usted?- Le pregunte confundida.

-Yo soy Onigawara, el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Y este es el cuarto del Consejo Estudiantil. Afortunadamente terminaste en un lugar seguro.- Explico con mucha seriedad.

-¿Termine?-

-Después del terremoto, la escuela fue llevada a otro mundo.- Eso ultimo me dejo aun mas confundida.

-¿Otro mundo? ¿Que quiere decir? ¿Porque todo esto ocurrió?- No habían pasado ni 3 minutos y estaba llena de preguntas.

-Bueno, es una maldición.- Solo se limito a decir eso, sorprendiéndome. -Este es el resultado de una maldición de una chica, por lo que la escuela fue sellada en otro mundo.-

-_¿Una maldición...? No odría ser... ¿Misao?_- Me preguntaba a mi misma en mi mente.

-¡Presidente Onigawara!- Escuchaba gritar a una chica tras una puerta a mis espaldas.

Entonces como se esperaba, una chica entro en la habitación, esta tenia el mismo uniforme formal que yo, lo que mas la distinguía eran sus gruesas gafas redondas, que oscurecen gran parte de su cara e incluso sus ojos, y también se mantiene su pelo negro en un trenzado corto.**(3)**

Parecía que iba a decir algo pero jadeo un poco. -Finalmente lo hice... ¡Pensaba que había desaparecido!- Decía la chica intentando calmarse.

-Por fin a regresado, señorita Biblioteca.- Responida Onigawara con un tono de satisfacción. Pero yo me confundí, ¿La llamo "Biblioteca"?, pero este se dio cuenta de mi reacción por lo que quiso explicarme. -Ella es la Vicepresidenta de la escuela, siempre esta en la biblioteca, por eso siempre la llamamos así.- Concluía quitándome mas o menos la duda. -Entonces, señorita Biblioteca, ¿Que ah visto?-

-Estaba todo desordenado. No fui capas de encontrar ninguna salida. Ademas, espíritus malignos están atacando a la gente. Vi a un estudiante ser asesinado frente a mis ojos. Nunca seré capaz de volver a comer hamburguesas de nuevo... ¡Fue tan aterrador!- Decía mientras le encontraba la lógica a lo ultimo.

-Ya veo. Gracias por tu reporte, puedes retirarte.- Decía el alvino.

-Bueno, volveré a la biblioteca, llámenme cuando me necesiten.- Con eso ultimo salio de la habitación.

-Espíritus malignos... La maldición debió haberlos invocado.- Murmuraba pensativo. -La escuela es ahora un pozo de espíritus... Y no ahí ningún lugar a donde correr.- Agrego aun pensativo. -...Solo hay una solución, deshacer la maldición de esta chica, quizás no ahí otra opción.- Eso ultimo de dejo mas sorprendida aun.

-¿Como se supone que voy a deshacer la maldición?- Pregunte esperando alguna respuesta.

-Salvando el alma de la chica.- Respondió de forma seria. -Señorita Aki, usted debe saber que es lo que hay que hacer.- Definitivamente quede atónita con aquello.

-¿Enserio?-

_Encuentrame..._

Misao me esta llamando, ella quiere que la encuentre, creo que ya era definitivo. -Señor Onigawara, ¡Voy a buscar a Misao!- Respondí de forma firme.

-Así que lo harás. Como Biblioteca informo, la escuela esta llena de espíritus malignos. ¿Y aun así deseas ir?- Me pregunto.

-Lo haré... ¡Porque Misao es mi amiga!-

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y con esto concluye el primer cap de este largo fic, ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: Honestamente, Ayaka hizo que vomitara todas mis oreos, quien es tan para un caso de pedofilia inversa.**

**2: La idea de la viejita inhalando aserrín se me ocurrio a mi porque viendo varios gameplays del juego, a eso me sono su risa mas o menos.**

**3: Cualquier parecido que tenga Biblioteca con Aya Drevis de Mad Father es pura coinsidencia (Para mi no)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, recuerden, comenten y pongan en favoritos...**

**!Hasta luego!**


	2. Espiritus malignos, baños y Biblioteca

**Disclamer: Misao y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fic contiene Spoilers masivos de la trama del juego. Y la muerte de varios personajes.**

**Capitulo 2: Espiritus malignos, baños y Biblioteca**

* * *

**Pov Aki**

Acababa de salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil y estaba decidida a ir en busca de Misao, aunque no sabia por donde empezar a buscar mientras que volteo a los lados del corto pasillo y a mi derecha habían unas escaleras y a mi izquierda una puerta, creo que investigare allí primero. Solo camino unos 4 metros y estoy frente a la puerta para traspasarla.

Cuando entro me logro percatar de que era la oficina del director, aquí no había nadie, solo estaba una mesita redonda en el centro con un florero, entre dos sillones negros, en la esquina izquierda al fondo de la habitación, una maseta, en la otra esquina, el escritorio junto a un librero. A parte de que en una de las paredes estaba una mancha de sangre y otras mas en el piso de madera. Pero lo que me llamo la atención, fue el libro abierto en el escritorio, quise acercarme a este y logre ver que se trataba del diario del director. Y lo comencé a leer.

**"Mes X **-** Dia X **-** Nublado"**

**La llave de la salida de emergencia cayo en el florero.**

**Que alguien la quite.**

Acabando de leer aquello, enfoco mi mirada en el florero en la mesita, lo veo determinadamente y noto que estaba prácticamente pegado a la mesa. Me quedo pensando en una manera de sacar esas llaves, podrían resultar útiles. Hasta que se me ocurre destruirlo, dudo que sepan que fui yo, a parte, con lo que esta pasando, como si fuera a importar un florero. Pero me di cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada con mis propias manos, necesitaría algo con que romperlo. Decidí volver mas tarde aquí cuando tenga con que romperlo.

**Unos minutos después...**

Ya había bajado las escaleras que estaban en la otra parte del pasillo, y veo que me tarde porque estas llevaban al primer piso directamente. Comencé a caminar hasta que escuche ruidos en la segunda puerta después de las escaleras, era la sala de maestros. Después entre para ver que era ese ruido, la habitación tenia en total 6 escritorios, al otro lado de la habitación, frente a la puerta, estaban 4 casilleros, y en otra esquina un librero, y entre los escritorios estaba Ayaka. Me alegraba saber que estaba a salvo y me dirijo a hablar con ella.

-Ayaka, gracias a Dios que estas bien.- Exclame suspirando tranquila.

-Aki, justo a tiempo. ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad!- Dijo emocionada e impaciente, por mi parte estaba confundida. -Ya que no hay nadie cerca, podemos mirar el escritorio del profesor Sotha.- Agrego mas emocionada. Era increíble ver que mi amiga pudiese ser tan ridícula.

-Oh, vamos. No es momento para eso. Mira lo que esta sucediendo en la escuela.- Explique esperando que me escuchara.

-¡Mira!, el primer cajón esta lleno con cartas de amor para Sotha.- Exclamo enojada. -¿Quien se atreve? ¿Quien se atreve a mandarle cartas de amor a MI profesor Sotha?- Agrego aun mas enojada. -Vamos a ver que le escribieron.-

-¡Ayaka! Eso realmente no importa ahora mismo, vayamos a un lugar seguro.- Propuse algo irritada por su obstinación.

-De ninguna manera. Puedo mirar todo. Y aun no eh visto el ultimo cajón.- Concluyo para después fisgonear en los cajones, hasta que tomo una hoja y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

**¡Te amoooo tanto, profe****sor! c3**

**Quiero lavar tu ropa interior c3************(1)**

Solo escuchar lo que decía esa carta hizo que se me revolvieran los intestinos al escuchar semejante baboseada ¿Cuantas personas en esta escuela... o en esta vida escribirían algo así?

-¿QUIEN? ¿Quien envió esta estúpida carta al profesor Sotha? ¿Hm? Que dice al final...-

**De la favorita del profesor, Ayaka c3**

Solo escuchar eso ultimo fue mas lógico para mi, y pude ver como a Ayaka se le enrojecía la cara de la vergüenza.

-Oh...-

Después de eso, quise investigar en los casilleros que estaban en la otra parte a ver si había algo útil en ellos, pero para mi sorpresa, todos estaban cerrados con llave, me resigne a salir de la sala dejando a Ayaka sola, aunque aun me preocupaba su bienestar.

Empece a caminar por el corredor hasta que me encontré con una maquina expendedora, pero para mi desgracia no tenia ninguna moneda, así que la pase por alto para dirigirme a donde estaba la entrada a la escuela, en una columna se encontraba un pizarron y en esta venia un mensaje.

**...Adorna estas aulas**

******ooooo**

******oBooo**

******ooooo D **

******ooAoo D**

******oooCo**

******ooooo**

No entendí muy bien a que se refería ese mensaje pero, intentaría tomar eso en cuenta, después me voltee a ver a la puerta principal, esta al de ser de cristal, pude ver el exterior, parecía estar de noche, le di una mirada y afuera como dije, estaba oscuro, y no muy lejos se encontraba un altar.

Salí para investigar ese sitio, al rededor no había nadie, solo unas tumbas sin importancia y mas adelante un pozo, al acercarme al altar, pude ver que a la izquierda de este habían 4 tumbas mas grandes que las que estaban atrás. Ya adentro, habían 6 mesas y al fondo se encontraba una lampara apagada, y a un metro de la puerta una cosa que tenia un mensaje.

**SACRIFICA EL CUERPO **

**O LA MALDICIÓN NUNCA TERMINARA**

Leer eso me produjo un escalofrío, pero decidí regresar a la escuela a seguir buscando...

Ya devuelta en el edificio me dirigí a la derecha del pasillo, y en la vuelta estaban los baños de chicos y chicas, por curiosidad entre en el de chicas.

Cuando entre tampoco había nadie, solo estaba un espejo debajo del lavamanos, que estaba a la izquierda de 4 cubículos, también había una que otra mancha de sangre en el piso.

Ademas, se podía escuchar a una niña riendo, lo cual me recordó a leyenda de Hanako-San,**(2)** así que decidí comprobar esa leyenda. Primero me acerque a la cuarta y ultima puerta del baño, toque de esta unas 3 veces, ya hecho, inexplicablemente escuche como se abrió la primera puerta, intente ver que había allí dentro. Como era de esperarse, no se encontraba ninguna persona dentro, solo el retrete, que por cierto olía ¡A-s-q-u-e-rosoooooo!, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar de la cadena, el agua del retrete iba bajando, cuando se escucho como si una pared se rompiera. Y salí a investigar de que se trataba, y como supuse, la pared del cuarto baño no estaba y de este salia una niña de cabello oscuro corto y ojos color café claro, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda de tirantes roja. Era ella...

Se me ocurrió ir a ver que había en el baño de donde salio, comencé a correr apresurada y rodearla justo a tiempo, e ir al baño, en este pude ver que se encontraban unas monedas dentro del inodoro, en el fondo sentía que las debía tomar, aveces me maldigo a mi y a mi avaricia. Rápidamente las saque todas para intentar salir, pero para mi desgracia, Hanako me había acorralado, pude ver que su mirada era una de... desquiciada.

Esta se me quedo viendo con una cara de disgusto y asco. -H-hueles horrible.- Exclamo asqueada para seguido desaparecer sin mas.

Me sentí bastante afortunada, creo que si no hubiese tomado las monedas del inodoro , definitivamente me hubiese matado. Ya sin nada mas que hacer allí, salí del baño para ver donde ir ahora. Cuando de repente, escuche un grito provenir del baño de chicos, reconocí esa voz, era la de Saotome. Entre a ese baño preocupada, y en el fondo de este se encontraban Tohma, Saotome y un monstruo, este estaba acercándose a ella.

-¡YAAAHHH!,¡ A-alejateee!- Chillaba de miedo Saotome.

-¡O-Otome!- Gritaba Tohma paralizado al ver la escena.

-¡Tohma! ¡AYUUUDA!- Gritaba aterrada sin escapatoria porque el monstruo la había acorralado.

-A-Ahh... gh...-

¿Que estaba esperando? Había que hacer algo o Saotome seria asesinada. Luego me fije que se tambaleaba con debilidad Tohma.

-¡WAAAAAUUUUUGH!- Gritaba como todo un cobarde para después salir corriendo del baño, dejo morir a su propia novia.

-¡Tohma!- Gritaba ella llorando de frustración mientras que el monstruo se acercaba aun mas a ella. -No... ¡Nooo...!-

Tenia que ser ahora yo quien la salvara, pero necesito algo para poder distraerlo. Así que fui corriendo por un extintor que estaba junto al lavamanos, una vez que lo tenia en mis manos, ya podría encargarme de ese espíritu maligno. Corrí aun mas rápido de regreso, pero para mi desgracia, ese monstruo le había destrozado los intestinos mientras intentaba devorarla. Frustrada lo único que pude hacer fue vengarla. Así que use el extintor, hasta que no se como el espíritu desapareció, y dejando al cadáver de Saotome todo cubierto de blanco. Ya dejando de ser necesario, tire el extintor aparentemente vació.

-Perdón por no poder salvarte...- Murmure un poco deprimida, porque Saotome era casi un amiga para mi, aunque no tanto como Ayaka o Misao.

Pensé un poco que mas podría hacer y se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Tohma, el pobre moriría solo si no se cuidaba. Comencé por ir a buscar algo sobre el o una pista respecto a Misao en el segundo piso, las escaleras estaban a un lado pasillo, por lo que no fue tan difícil encontrarlas.

...

Ya termine de subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, justo a un lado de estas había otro pizarron y este tenia únicamente una nota.

**Aki, soy tu otro yo.**

**Nunca nos hemos conocido. Pero este es nuestro destino .**

**Independientemente cuidare de ti.**

Eso fue... mejor no me distraigo con esas cosas insignificantes. Entonces camine hasta encontrarme con una puerta, por la cual entre, era la biblioteca. Habían varios estantes y algunos libros en el piso. Y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba la misma chica que estaba en el consejo estudiantil. ¿Porque no hablarle? Podría darme información útil.

-T-T-T-Tu estabas... En la sala del consejo estudiantil... um... ah...- Tartamudeaba nerviosa Biblioteca. Mejor empiezo por presentarme formalmente.

-Hola soy Aki.- Salude amablemente. -Er... señorita... ¿Biblioteca?- Agregue aun confundida por su nombre, parece que se alegro de ello.

-Oh, recordaste mi nombre. ¡Estoy tan contenta!- Exclamo alegre como dijo ella. -¿Cuantos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que hable con alguien?- Se pregunto ansiosa.

-¿Huh?- Exclame estando mas confundida que antes.

-Aki, por favor, seamos amigas.- Me pedía casi de rodillas.

-¿T-Tan rapido?- Pregunte algo confundida por aquello tan repentino.

-Oh... ¿No quieres?- Me pregunto algo deprimida.

Me quedaba pensando unos segundos, ¿que es lo pero que podría pasar? -Claro, seamos amigas.- Respondí sonriente.

-¿E-Enserio? E-estoy tan feliz ¡Eres mi primer amiga!- Exclamo saltando de emoción.

-Aunque "Señorita Biblioteca" es bastante raro.- Agregue esperando aclarar eso. -Quiero saber tu verdadero nombre.- Respondí con la esperanza de que al fin sepa como se llama.

-Bueno, entonces Señorita Aki, por favor. ¡Dame un nombre mas fácil!- Propuso dejándome exaltada ante eso. -Si, quiero que sea un nombre maravilloso.-

-¿Que?- Pregunta aun procesando lo ultimo que dijo.

-Oh Dios, ¿como sera?- Se pregunto ignorándome por completo.

Sin mas alternativa comencé a pensar en un nombre... quizás... ¿Monoko?**(2)**... No, es bonito pero no le queda, o tal vez... ¿Aya?**(3)**... No, definitivamente ese no le quedaría... Oh, ya se, creo que seria...

-...Novella.- Respondí con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡E-Es un nombre maravilloso!- Exclamo contenta. -De ahora en adelante, llámame Novella.-Respondió sonriendo y soltando un suspiro como de grandeza. -Amigos... Eso suena bien.- Concluyo feliz poniéndome nerviosa.

-B-Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer y todo eso.- Respondí recordando que tenia que buscar a Tohma.

-Aki, si alguna vez te metes en problemas, por favor ven a visitarme.- Agrego deteniendo mi salida. -No se que tan útil puedo ser, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudar.-

-Esta bien, gracias.- Respondí alegre de que me apoyara. -Por cierto... ¿Me puedes dar un consejo de que debería hacer?- Le pregunto pensando que mi pregunta fue ridícula, hasta que parecía que iba a decir algo.

-Tienes que ofrecer 6 partes en cierto lugar para deshacer la maldición. Estas partes están escondidas por toda la escuela.- Explicaba Novella claramente. -Vi a un chico escurriéndose desde el primer piso hasta el tercero ¿Estaba corriendo de un espíritu maligno?- Agrego con una mueca pensativa. Debe tratarse de Tohma, tal vez vaya a buscarlo pronto. -¿Has visto el pizarron en el pasillo del primer piso? ¿Se supone que representa un código? Sospecho que esta indicando un lugar de la escuela...- pensativa.

-Bueno, gracias.- Le agradecí mientras me iba alejando hacia la puerta.

-Suerte en tu búsqueda.- Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de estar otra vez en el pasillo.

Como me acababa de decir, Tohma estaba posiblemente en el tercer piso. Iré a investigar esa parte de la escuela, con lo que esta pasando me preocupa que algo le ocurra.

Regrese a donde estaban las escaleras para subir al tercer piso. Ya llegando, di vuelta a la derecha para ir al pasillo principal, decidí ir por la izquierda porque recuerdo que por el de la derecha lleva a la azotea, tuve que dar 2 vueltas a la derecha para llegar a un callejón sin salida, no había nada allí, excepto lo que parecía ser un timbre de emergencia. Únicamente por curiosa decidí presionarlo para ver que ocurría... y para mi sorpresa, la una de las paredes desapareció, dando camino a lo que considero es el pasillo donde la sala del consejo estudiantil, por lo que ahora decidí ir e inspeccionar los salones de este piso.

Ya de regreso, uno de los salones estaba cerrado, mientras que había otro a la derecha que si estaba abierto, , era el salón 3-C. No había muchas cosas importantes, como en los demás salones, había un total de 30 pupitres, ademas, uno de ellos tenia un florero, un escritorio en frente de estos, y también un casillero en una esquina, como de costumbre. Pero pude notar que algo o alguien estaba en otro rincón, era Tohma, me le acerque para ver si no estaba herido o algo por el estilo. Estaba dándome la espalda, puede que no note aun que estoy aquí, estaba también en posición fetal y estremecido.

-¡Tohma!- Alce la voz haciendo que este se asustara y levantándose de un salto y gritando un poco.

-¿Aki? N-No me asustes.- Reclamo sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

-Siempre creí que eras fuerte, pero supongo que no eres mas que un cobarde...- Exprese algo decepcionada al recordar lo que paso en el baño.

-¿P-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto un poco confundido.

-Aun... no puedo creer que Saotome este muerta.- Explique un poco molesta y deprimida por aquello.

-Otome...- Murmuro deprimiéndose para después de unos segundos cambiar a una expresión de enojo. -¡N-No es mi culpa! ¡No hice nada malo!¡Todo esto es culpa de Misao!- Agrego cerrando el puño. Simplemente quería darle una bofetada para que dejara de decir esas cosas. -Maldición, Misao va a matarme. ¡Ayúdame Aki!- Me decía Tohma casi llorando como el cobarde que era.

-Ayúdame tu entonces. ¡Vamos a salvar a Misao juntos!- Propuse esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Huh? No bromees. ¡Es culpa de Misao que todo esto este pasando! ¿Porque demonios quieres salvarla?- Dijo confundido y atónito, cosa que me molesto

-¿Preferirías quedarte aquí para siempre? Porque no me interesa lo que te pase a ti. ¡Nos vemos!- Dije dando media vuelta, lo dejaría morir si dependiera de mi, cosa que esta pasando.

-Espera, espérame. Esta bien, haré lo que sea. ¡Pero no me dejes solo!- Concluyo casi llorando de miedo.

-Oh, esta bien... Solo no te quedes atrás.- Dije con firmeza, pero me estaba dando un poco de lastima.

-C-Claro, vamos.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que fuéramos a la puerta.

No dimos unos pasos cuando sentí escalofríos, seguido de escuchar un risa macabra que venia detrás mio, después escuche como si algo callera, Volteo a ver y para mi sorpresa, Tohma estaba en el piso mientras se formaba un charco de sangre.

-Tohma.- Exclame preocupada, afortunadamente, aun estaba vivo, entonces lo levanto para llevarlo cargando apoyado uno de sus brazos en mi hombro mientras lo sujetaba. Tenia que llevarlo a un lugar seguro o quien sabe que le pasaría. Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Biblio...quiero decir, lo que Novella me había dicho de ayudarme, por lo que pensé que podría ayudarme con Tohma.

**Unos minutos después...**

Habíamos llegado corriendo a la biblioteca para seguido, abrir la puerta de golpe por la prisa y entonces hablo con Novella al respecto mientras jadeaba por tanto correr.

-¿Que pasa, Aki?- Me pregunta confundid, aun sin notar la presencia de Tohma.

-¡Ayuda a Tohma, por favor! El es un compañero mio.- Pedí mientras paraba de jadear.

Después lo dejo un una cama que estaba en una habitación alterna de la biblioteca. E l cuarto no era muy pequeño, en el centro había una mesa con un florero lleno de lirios, en una esquina estaba un par de estantes de libros y en otra se encontraba la cama donde recostamos a Tohma y lo curábamos.

-Esto debería estar bien.- Dije después de soltar un suspiro de cansancio. -Novella, Tohma, quédense aquí por un tiempo. Parece que los espíritus no vienen aquí.- Propuse en una postura firme. Pero pude ver que la otra chica se veía nerviosa.

-¡¿Q-Queee?! ¡N-No puedo hacer eso! No con este chico tan misterioso.- Reclamaba tartamudeando un poco, me sorprende que una chica sea tan tímida.

-El es solo mi compañero. Tohma no de miedo. Por favor.- Decía intentando calmar a la de lentes aun intimidada con la sola presencia de él.

-Ooh... Bueno, si tu lo dices, Aki...- Concluyo mas relajada pero aun nerviosa.

Sin aviso, Tohma gimió un poco asustando a Novella, quien chillo como una niña y despumes se refugió detrás de la mesa. Me preguntaba si esto estaba bien mientras salia de la biblioteca, ahora que me encargue de esto, debía seguir concentrada en Misao...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: Solo aclarare que esto si fue sacado del juego, no bromeo.**

**2: Elegi este nombre por Monoko de Yume Nikki, quitenle los brazos extra y es abdasjabdasjajasdjasbsja**

**3: Repito, cualquier parecido que tenga Biblioteca(Ahora Novella) con Aya Drevis de Mad Father es pura ****coincidencia**

**Bueno, eso es todo, recuerden, comenten y pongan en favoritos...**

**!Hasta luego!**


End file.
